One use of a swivel assembly of the type contemplated by this invention is to rotatably support a television receiver on a support arm adjacent a hospital bed. Such swivel assemblies may be hollow to permit electrical cables to extend along the center axis of the swivel assembly from the television receiver. Swivel assemblies are known in the art, but these are typically difficult to assemble at a hospital or other site and have an undesirable looseness, leading to a backlash condition which permits the load to wobble. Therefore, there is need for an improved swivel assembly that provides a swivel joint for rotatably supporting a television receiver or other load with minimal or no looseness or backlash.